The invention relates to a backwashable filtering device for thermoplastic plastics material, comprising a housing in which at least one feed channel is provided for the material to be filtered and at least one delivery channel is provided for the filtered material, and comprising at least one carrying body which is arranged in the housing, carries at least two nests of screens and is displaceable in the housing between a filtering position and at least one backwashing position associated with a nest of screens, wherein, in the filtering position, distribution chambers arranged on the inflow side of the nests of screens are fluidically connected to at least one feed channel via inflow channels, and collecting chambers arranged on the outflow side of the nests of screens are fluidically connected to at least one delivery channel via outflow channels, and, in the backwashing position of the carrying body, filtered material passes from the collecting chamber of one nest of screens, through a backwashing channel arranged in the carrying body and into the collecting chamber of another nest of screens to be cleaned and, when the outflow channel of this other nest of screens is closed, is dischargeable together with the impurities from this nest of screens into a backwashing outlet channel via the distribution chamber of this nest of screens. This type of construction of a backwashable filtering device is known from EP 540 546 B1 and has proved its worth.